Bakari Ato Kyougi
by chibisrule943
Summary: Was it all a lie....did our life mean nothing...all those years...why..why'd you have to do this... ok people i need to know if it should be continues to please review or pm me if i should.
1. prologue

hey people this is yc or chibisrule943...yeah...im not doing the thing with me and itachi talking..that's usally for long lasting stories...though..this may last...it depends on whether or not you like it... ok so the title is japenese so i'll take what it means soon...

**pairings: itanaru... one-sided: itasasu,sasunaru**

**disclamer: i do not own naruto**

**warning: this is yaoi and may also comtain incests or as everyone calls this uchihacest.**

**summary: ...i lie in a game of chance..can you everyone win this game...or will some fail.**

yeah i told you im not doing the whole Y: or itachi: thing in this story...it depends...if i get enough reviews or pms telling me to make it a story or write more...and...o.0..i thought of this when i sat down to eat at the counter...

------------------------------------------------------------

''Bakari Ato Kyougi'' (english title ''just a game'')

prologue:

-----------------------------------------------------

Darkness was all that could be seen as a small house fell silent with nothing heard but the sounds of moans that swept through the rooms,echoing through the halls...

A thump was heard as something fell to the floor...it was a young blond boy. His face was red as streams of wet salty tears poured down them.

His eyes now bore a feeling of dread...the moans were all familar...moans of his so called best friend...while that wasn't the reason he was upset...it was the one who was making his friend moan.

''ah...ah...faster...do it harder..'' pleaded the voice of his friend.

''as you wish..Koi...'' the soft mellow tone of his so called lover raced through his mind...his lover was cheating on him,calling his friend 'love'...was it all a lie?...did his lover love him anymore...all he felt was betrayal as the other two occupants screamed out as they both climaxed..

''ANIKI!'' yelled out his best friend Sasuke.

''Outoto!'' screamed out his lover has they both collasped on one another,the after effects of sex.

The blond closed his eyes as more tears came down...only to stop for him to wipe away when the door opened to reveal his lover,Itachi.

''...Koi?...''asked Itachi in astonishment as he looked down to see Naruto...why was he hear?...Did he hear all of that?...these questions and more flew across Itachi's mind as he realized what had happened...what would his lover think of him?...

''What?'' asked Naruto not looking up.

''Naruto-kun...look up at me..''said Itachi. Naruto didn't look at itachi as he kept his gaze at the floor."Naruto-koi...look up at me when im talking to you'' ordered Itachi.

Naruto turned away and started to walk away...only to be grabbed from behind by Itachi.''KOI JUST LOOK AT ME!'' yelled out Itachi. Naruto finally turned to Itachi...showing him how red his face was...Itachi winced though when he looked at the blonds eyes...they showed nothing..it wasn't like the eyes of his lover that he saw...These ones showed nothing..not even the love they once showed him...

''...Naruto...''said Itachi.Finally, Naruto opened his mouth and spoke.

''Itachi...''spoke the blond, making Itachi wince...Naruto never called him Itachi...it was only koi or ita-chan...he loved it when Naruto gave him pet names...but...something caused him to change..,''I saw it...I saw it all...tell me...Itachi...was it all a game?...was it?''

''...Naruto-koi...p-'' Naruto pushed Itachi away from him,and into the wall.

''HUH! WAS IT ITACHI..WAS I JUST A DAM GAME..A TOY YOU COULD USE ANYWAY YOU WANT?''yelled out Naruto.

''no...koi...please c-'' Itachi was once again stopped as a hand struck him in the face...making his skin slightly burn at the once soft touch.

''DON'T CALL ME KOI! I SAW IT...AND LEAVE ME ALONE!'' yelled out Naruto as he ran for the door...only to be stopped as Itachi jumped on him..pinning him to the floor.

''Naruto-kun...listen to me...you are my koi...''said Itachi.

''No...no...NOT ANYMORE...IM NOT GOING TO BE USED...''yelled out Naruto as he punched Itachi's face,making him double over,as Naruto ran out of the estate.

''...no...your wrong...Naruto-kun...your still my koi...you always will be...i'll get you back even if it's the last thing i do...your mine...forever''said Itachi as he walked back into the room,to see Sasuke still asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------

yeah...that's all of it...well if you want more just leave a good review...or pm and ask me to continue the story...though but what's weird is that i just typed this story...my other stories are made in the notebook first then they're typed...so this is my first time that i typed something without writing it first...

For people that love 'trapped in reality'' i worked on the lemon today in school...so i think it's halfway done...so it'll be put up soon...anyway...PLEASE REVIEW!

chow for now,YC


	2. Ha kafe

Yo people this is Yc back to give you another chapter….lol it's so fun to update I just made it today in….school…I'll update other stories this week since… (Smirk)..It's spring break now!!

Itachi.so it seems you can continue this story….

Y: yup I love how I made it..It's kind of a cliff hanger though

Itachi: (shrugs)…it's better than nothing

y: yup!...STUPID MICROSOFT!!

Itachi:…huh?

Y:……it keeps contradicting me on my writing…….it says I now have…..74 words..

Itachi: isn't that a good thing…

Y:…maybe…

**Yc's review corner**

HMMYAOI: hello onee-san!! LOL I will continue this story….and keep reviewing and writing your story.

Dark Angel Rath: yea.. I will continue….and I think it's fun to make this one

AnsemMesna: ok thanks for your support…. and I think it think I will continue

LeoXsasori101:…HEY LEO!!...it's great to see you again….lol…anyways thanks for reviewing…well mostly sasori since he said it while you were passed out.

DragonSaphira:..Lol..That's a short review..But your right..it is enough to say

**End of Yc's review corner**

Y:…yay!! Lol…I now have to type this story at…..1:00…..

Itachi: well good luck with that

y:….no fair…your helping me

(Itachi already sleeping on the other side of her bed)

Y:….dam you

**Pairing(s):..Itanaru (main), and itasasu (one-sided) it's incest..Or like we call it UCHIHACEST**

**Disclamer:….I do not own Naruto or else I wouldn't even be stuck here typing this story…. would be stuck in a smelly department with paper's everywhere…(sweat drop)…or a mansion..lol**

**Warning: this story is yaoi so if you don't like it….i have one question….(eye twitches)..WHY ARE YOU EVEN READING THIS STORY OR THIS SECTION!!**

y:…..ok..Ranting over….(reads twilight)

**Chapter one: Ha Kafe**

Once more the sun arose as Itachi shifted on the bed, trying to escape the sun's awakening. ''Uhh…Naruto-kun…close the w-'' Itachi stopped, getting up only to be greeted by an empty bed, no lover, but the air to keep him company.

Itachi gritted his teeth as the realization came to him…..His lover was gone, no more was he to be greeted by soft blond hair next to him…just the coldness of life.

At first Itachi passed Naruto's absence as a vacation, it was soon torn when Itachi went to work….he shuddered as the memory passed through his line of vision, colliding with the thoughts that were all scattered about his head.

(Flashback)

_Itachi opened the door of the black limo as it came to a hault at the front of the studio, stealthily trotting out to the cat walk. He was the model everyone knew as the black rose, envied by__** all for his **__beauty, he was a model on top of the world._

_As itachi walked by in the halls, he could see as some of the other staff started to whisper…..but the words were to low to distinguish, he only was able to comprehend a few though ,''it's today….the meeting…..how sad.''_

_Itachi blinked as he wondered what they were talking about, though he soon just shrugged it off, walking to the photo shoot, seeing no photographer._

_Itachi met his lover right here….that's right, his lover was his photographer, but something was wrong, Naruto was always here before him, turning….all he saw were the glares of some staff….while in the others…..it was pity…it lover was gone._

(End flashback)

Itachi punched the pillow beside him as frustration swept by him at the sudden memory...The dreadful truth, the pillow used to be his lover's. The Uchiha pulled back his hand, slowly letting his bangs cover his eyes as he quietly mourned his lover's departure.

It simply amazed Itachi that one mistake could cause one's demise….it was breaking him, with each step he made through the town, he felt like a piece of him was left behind, getting pulled into the shadows, sighing as he found no Naruto in the town.

He was getting tired of it, two weeks, and yet he still could not find his lover. How dreadful. Itachi's stomach growled as it begged Itachi for food, growling as the lack of energy hit the Uchiha's brain. Itachi sighed as he realized it was pointless to continue searching, so he quietly walked into a small café .sitting in a booth as a blond waitress with long blond hair came up to him.

''What will it be, sir?'' asked the blond with a smile.

''…Just a cup of coffee…'' said Itachi as he took out an old newspaper, reading an article on the front cover. The waitress just smiled as she got the coffee from the back and quickly handing it to the Uchiha as the bells jingled, signaling another's presence. Itachi paid no heed, continuing to read the article, not bothering to see who was at the door.

''NARUTO-KUN!! YOU'RE HERE!!'' Yelled the blond Waitress , making Itachi drop the coffee as she glomped Naruto.

''AHH!! DEI-CHAN!! YOUR SUFFACATING ME!!'' yelled the all too familiar voice of his lover. Itachi looked up to see that the blond that had served him was actually a guy…and not a female like he had first thought…though..It was hard to tell since the man was wearing a maid outfit.

Itachi looked up at his lover, causing red to clash with blue eyes.

y:….ok….I'm now done…and it's 2:05 A.m

Itachi...lol...had fun

Y….weren't you sleeping

Itachi….uhh….. (Goes back to sleep)

y:….whatever….anyway…if you like it…please tell me and I'll continue it..so ..REVIEW!!

Chow for now, YC


End file.
